


Sweet Enough To Rot Your Teeth

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, No Sex, Oneshot, Spencer Reid - Freeform, readed insert, sex mention, sorry dudes ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Sex crazed Reader for Spencer's pure soul.





	

She was a monster. She had a craving that almost wasn't satisfiable. She keep her secret tuck away to make sure she seemed innocent and pure. She was addicted to sex. 

She never made dirty jokes, didn't dress provocatively a lot, and kept all her conversations PG. But in the privacy in her home, she was a pleasure seeking demon. She didn't have a tragedy that would make her seek out sex as a coping skill; she just liked having sex. It was fun, safe, and good for all people. 

However, she had to deal with her fantasies by herself. Why? Wouldn't she have a partner who would jump at the chance to have sex everyday? No, actually. 

Her one true love of her life was Dr. Spencer Reid, a FBI agent. He knew of her cravings, but he stayed away from them. He's never spent too much time sexually with girls so having so much of it all at once was like jumping into the Antarctic waters. 

She's obviously keeping her addiction to herself, never asking Spencer for any help or making too many advances as much as possible. There was times where Spencer would spend the night while the fire was burning deep inside. But, because either the fact that he clutched her tight or he was sleeping lightly, she couldn't run off to the bathroom to rub one out.

She would make romantic advances on a daily basis, absolutely content with the cuddly love stuff that use to make her sick to her stomach. But every few weeks—maybe closer to 6 bare minimum—she would casually ask if he was in any mood of it. 100% he always said no, either because he was shy or he genuinely didn't want to have sex. She would never probe further than that. No seducing, coercing, threats. If he said no at anytime, she would stop asking immediately. 

Lately she's been quiet and not been asking for any sexual activities for three or four months now. The longest time it took for her to ask once was 7 and a half weeks. 

Spencer would be comforted with relief whenever she asked. Why? Because it was his logic that she wasn't cheating. If she still brought it up to them, then that would mean that her fix wasn't fully fulfilled. But if she wasn't asking, then she must of found someone to help her out with her inner core issues. The thought of someone else touching his love angered him to want to hurt the imaginary man who dared to look her way. But he would always feel guilty. Guilty that he never "maned up" and break the relationship's sex virginity, or that he never attempted to let her know hat he was definitely feeling the same strong, physical pull to her that she felt for him. If she cheated, then that would mean that he never did a good job. Listen to him, blaming himself for getting cheated on...

Spencer had been thinking of a plan for weeks. He was gonna set up a cheesy romantic home date —which would probably consist of pizza rolls and Studio Ghibli movies— and strategically set subtle but obvious hints. If they were subtle to him, then they were basically a cry for help to (Y/N). And by the end of the night, he would politely ask to have sexually intercourse. And if she said yes or no would prove if she was cheating or not.  
\---  
As Spencer set up the food and movies for the night, even as to going to prep future meals and foods for the rest of the night, he checked the time every 5 minutes, counting down the seconds then (Y/N) would could come home. Once he fixed and wrapped the foods, rearranged the movies he knew she would watch in order, and set up the couch to be as comfy at it could ever be.

All these things and he was burning the floor with his constant pacing. She was 4 minutes and 23 seconds late. Where could she be? 

Just then, he heard the doorknob turn to her apartment. He turned around and faced (Y/N) with a nervous grin, shock spread all over her face. 

"Jesus, Spencer! You scared the shit out of me! If I grabbed the bat by the door your brains would be all over the walls," she sighed in relief, sliding down the wall to help stable her nerves. 

"S-sorry, I should've called to let you know," he stuttered, taking her work bag from her and setting it down on the kitchen table. Never in his life did he think he would date a mechanic. 

"No no—this is a lovely surprise," she smiled as she hugged him. 

"Honey, you're getting oil all over me," Spencer chuckled, not really minding it but he did try to look nice today. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, lemme hop in the shower," (Y/n) exclaimed before shooing herself to the bedroom to change and shower. 

Good, this gave him time to set up the date. 

\----

(Y/n) walked to the living room while still drying her hair, shaking it around her head. She smelt vanilla and pizza—and to be honest, it burned her nose in a bad way—which made her look up. She saw that Spencer had lit a few candles while holding a big bowl of pizza rolls. The menu screen for Kiki's Delivery Service on the screen of her tv. 

"Hey," he blushed, setting the bowl down and standing up to walk over to her. 

"Hi," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave a deep kiss. "You're too sweet for me," (Y/N) continued, pulling away to smile wide at him. 

"Is that a good thing?" Spencer asked with a wild grin on his face, body surging with happiness. 

"Enough to rot my teeth," she laughed, kissing his bottom lip before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"I love you," (Y/n) cooed in a baby voice. "I love you I love you," she repeated, kissing all over Spencer's face and neck. 

"You're cooing at me like you to with Charlotte," Spencer laughed, mentioning the English Crocker Spaniel who was probably sleeping on (Y/n)'s bed. 

"I just love you so much," (Y/n) smiled, nuzzling into Spencer's chest. 

"I love you just as much," Spencer kissed the top of her head before he led them to the couch. 

"Ooh! You even cooked the pizza rolls in the oven!" (Y/n) cheered, plopping down on the couch and popped one in her mouth. 

"I don't cook too many things in the microwave like you do," he snickered. 

"Ok if you're talking about those basco sticks, I didn't mean to burn them!" 

"You set of the fire alarm and caused an evacuation, honey," Spencer laughed before taking a pizza roll and biting into it as he started the movie.  
\----  
Spencer could barely pay attention to the movie. (Y/n) made herself a little nest on the couch and had dragged Spencer into it, using his chest as a pillow as she was invested into the movie so much. 

He petted her hair as they curled up together, just watching her watch the movie. Okay, now was his time to man the fuck up. He was ready. 

"(Y/n)?" Spencer breathed out, trying so hard not to stutter and fuck this up. 

She hummed in response as she looked up at him, giving him her undivided attention. 

"I've been thinking... I, I want to have sex," Spencer puffed his chest out to make him feel more confident, everything he was not. 

(Y/n) searched his eyes for a second before determination painted her face and she emphasized one word. 

"No," 

"W-what? Why not?" Spencer stuttered. What did he do wrong? Was she cheating?

"Because you're lying," she sighed, rubbing his shoulders in the most non sexual way he's ever experienced. 

"N-no I'm not, I really want this!" He rushed, sitting on his knees to face his whole body at him. (Y/n) still sat on her side as she looked at him. 

"Spencer, please..." She warned, sitting straighter. 

"Are you cheating on me?" He blurted out. Once he figured out what he had said, his eyes widened in fear. 

"W-why would you think that..?" (Y/n) choked up, thinking over everything she had did wrong. Why did he think she was cheating? She hadn't, not once. Did she not show enough love? Not enough understanding? What was it!?

"Y-you haven't brought up the subject of sex for a f-few months now... I thought that you had found someone else..." He trailed off, too scared to look her in the eyes. 

"Spencer..." (Y/n) called out gently, tears being wiped off her cheeks by her own hands. He didn't dare to look at her. 

"Spencer please look at me," she sighed, inching closer before placing a soft palm under his chin to have him face her. He blinked the tears away so he could look at her clearly. 

"To be completely honest with you, in the beginning of our relationship, like the very beginning, I did think about calling up an old flame, but I chose against it. I stopped myself because I felt something special here. I felt like I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you, and that I would give up my addiction just to be with you. And because of that I haven't been asking for so long. I'm trying to put my urges on the back burner because I just want to spend more time being hopelessly in love with you. But I haven't even thought about those times in a long while. I was too busy thinking about you," (Y/n) confessed, wiping a tear away from Spencer's cheek as she smiled sadly.  
"I'm too madly in love with you to do anything like that to you," she teared up, sniffling. 

"N-no, please don't cry," Spencer hushed as he hugged her tight. "You're gonna make me cry," he sniffled, his own tears flowing freely. 

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped, hugging him back, tightly. 

"Don't be," he pulled away to wipe away both of their tears. 

(Y/n) just smiled and kissed his bottom lip gently. 

"I would wait forever if it meant I could be with you forever," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I know you would," Spencer chuckled, smiling wide. 

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here," (Y/n) fake pouted, kissing him lightly. 

"You're just too sweet to me," he chuckled as he looked into her eyes. 

"Enough to rot your teeth?" 

"Yeah," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a one shot  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> Started writing last night when I was high and finished today when I was tired. I proof read along the way but not to much so there will be a lot of mistakes


End file.
